


Непарнокопытная любовь

by AlisaSelezneva



Category: Actor RPF, Импровизация | Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, UST, Зоофилия, ООС, кинк, пародия, повседневность, смена сущности, стеб, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaSelezneva/pseuds/AlisaSelezneva
Summary: Когда жираф Антон встречает гордого Орловского рысака Арсения, его сердце на секунду мощно сбивается с ритма.Примечания автора:Искать хоть какую-то логику в этой работе, наверное, не стоит. Она написана под настроение и максимально упорота. Действия происходят в условных локациях, которые имеют черты реальных, но поскольку я не дружу с географией, претендовать на подлинность не планирую.В ФФ не будет зоофилии в прямом смысле этого слова (я на это очень надеюсь), всё будет мило и лампово. Наверное. Приятного чтения, мои упоротые друзья. Потому что до этой части мог дойти или очень стойкий или откровенно упоротый человек, а значит мы на одной волне :3





	1. Сердце биться перестало

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7335974

Когда Антон появился на свет, ярко светило солнце. В саванне было катастрофически жарко и слепни донимали его маму, не стесняясь кусать её прямо в костлявый зад.  
Крошечный Антошка упал на сухую землю и попытался встать на ножки, но ничего не вышло — он был слишком слаб и даже глаза ещё не привыкли к необходимости видеть мир вокруг. Зато расправившиеся в груди лёгкие уже заболели, так, будто их набили иголками. Но Антон, конечно, не знал этого всего, он просто лежал на земле, дрыгая тонкими ножками, с массивными даже для такого крохи коленями, и силился подняться.  
Мама наклонилась и лизнула его живот, очищая от последа. Мордой она подтолкнула малыша, помогая перевернуться, и Антошка смог подняться на трясущихся ногах.  
Но когда мама нежно щипала его губами, понукая идти, он не был никаким Антошкой, конечно нет. Он был простым жирафом, свободным, рождённым в саванне и обласканный лучами её жаркого солнца.

***

Животное: Жираф  
Пол: Самец  
Возраст: 4 года  
Вес: 780 кг  
Рост: 5,5 м  
Характер: Покладистый и придурковатый.

Сергей придирчиво осмотрел внешне абсолютно здоровое животное и цокнул языком. Ему очень не хотелось попасть на развод и купить неприглядное для содержания животное.

— Характеристики у него больно странные, — протянул он, внимательно следя за реакцией продавца. Негр, сидящий в кузове автомобиля, рядом с клеткой, в которой содержался скрюченный гигант, только плечами пожал.

— Если твоя не хотеть, моя продавать его другой белый. Зу-парк даст мне за него больше. — Бугай сплюнул Сергею под ноги и оскалился, демонстрируя ряды белых крупных зубов и клык с золотой коронкой. Матвиенко решительно ничего не понимал в иерархии южных бандитов, но подозревал, что такое позволить себе может не каждый. И ещё он четко понимал, что продать в зоопарк животное они не смогут — на жирафа документы хоть и настоящие, но получены они едва ли легально. Однако заказчик ясно указал какое желает получить животное и вертеть носом было глупо.

— Какие гарантии, что он не больной, не хромой и не умрёт у меня через неделю?

— Слова даю.

«Хорошо хоть не зуб», — подумал Сергей и приступил к осмотру жирафа.  
Оно лежало на соломе, на копытах ещё сохранилась пыль его родных прерий. Шкура здоровая, пятна яркие, шерсть блестит. Самец крупный и явно здоровый. Сергей поднял мягкие, почти лошадиные губы и осмотрел зубы животного — в отличном состоянии, он действительно молодой и полный сил самец.

— Я его забираю.

Жираф почувствовал укол в шею и сознание померкло.

*

Антон открыл глаза. Голова болела так, будто он бился ею о череп самого большого слона в Долине Смерти весь день и ещё немного после заката. Он попытался подняться, но ноги его не слушались. Суставы были подвижны, однако сил, чтобы поднять себя не находил. Тогда, от вынужденной скуки жираф стал оглядываться. Помещение, в котором он находился, было большим и скорее круглым, чем имело какую-то иную форму. Сквозь стёкла крыши светило солнце, согревая пятнистую шкуру и его сердечко. Антон тяжело вздохнул и шумно выдохнул, сдув солому и оголив устланный песком каменный пол. Запахи, царившие вокруг, казались знакомыми и это помогало мириться с положением, в котором он оказался. Конечно, гораздо эффективнее смирению способствовало снотворное, ещё свободно гуляющее по венам, благодаря сильному сердцу, но и запахи играли в этом роль.  
Антон набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха и фыркнул во всю мочь. В целом, ничего не изменилось, но в голове вроде стало яснее. И, не придумав ничего лучше, принялся активно дышать.  
Он в целом отличался потрясающей силы упрямством, так что разогнал вскоре туман в голове полностью, а по венам кислород так сильно, что кружилась голова теперь именно от этого. Зато он наконец обрёл способность улечься на живот и, подобрав под себя конечности, сделать первую неуклюжую попытку встать.  
Если вы когда-нибудь видели жирафа, хотя бы по телевизору, то, наверняка имели удовольствие заметить, что это не самые грациозные животные. В этом вопросе Антон мог смело дать сто очков вперёд любому пятнистому парнокопытному и всё равно оказался бы впереди.  
Его любила только мама. Даже другие жирафы и самки смеялись над ним, а та, что ему нравилась (как вы понимаете, имени у неё не было в силу ограниченности речевых и когнитивных функций вида), убегала так быстро, что только пыль столбом. Буквально. А от этого ещё обиднее.  
Вот и сейчас Антон продемонстрировал чудеса эквилибристики, поднявшись сразу на все четыре конечности и каким-то отчаянным движением забросив голову вверх. К сожалению, после снотворной терапии тело не было готово к таким подвигам и, если бы Антон что-то вообще об этом знал, он легко предположил бы, что его готовят к экспедиции на станцию Мир. Но он об этом ничего не знал и счастливо продолжил попытки подняться. Ничуть не более изящные, но черт побери, кому нужно изящество, когда есть результат?!  
В итоге жираф обнаружил себя стоящим на всех своих ногах, с поднятой головой, в некоторой близости от стеклянного потолка. Это вселило радость в огромное и доброе сердце Антона и он задорно ржанул. Ну или какие там звуки издают жирафы?*

Спустя ничтожно малое время, за которое он даже толком не успел осмотреться, к его огромному удивлению в помещение вошли двое человек и, глядя на него снизу вверх, принялись переговариваться. Все обычно смотрели на Антона снизу вверх, с тех пор, как ему сравнялось три с половиной года. Одного он даже узнал — тот коротышка трогал его за всякие места, пока Антон лежал в клетке обколотый по самые не балуйся. Он жизнерадостно потянулся к гульке на голове коротыша, но вестибулярный аппарат, не ожидающий такой лютой подставы, подвёл хозяина и фактически спас армяна от внезапной и ни с кем не согласованной стрижки. Жираф, с удивлённым выражением на морде, которое мог не заметить разве что слепой, рухнул на бок, как подкошенный.

— Ты говорил он здоров, — с сомнением в голосе протянул Павел Воля, миллиардер, содержащий небольшой зоопарк на территории коттеджа. — А я вижу животное, не способное стоять на ногах.

— Вы много ждёте от него, Павел Алексеевич, любой другой, тем более нездоровый, сейчас валялся бы у нас в ногах, но не потому что упал, а потому что не смог встать. — Несмотря на то, что голос его звучал твёрдо, сам Матвиенко искренне надеялся обнаружить животное спящим или едва открывшим глаза. В этом случае осмотреть его и продемонстрировать основные признаки молодости и здоровья не составило бы труда. Он бы забрал свой гонорар и свалил к чёрту в Москву, покупать, пусть и в ипотеку, но с шикарным первым взносом, ту квартиру, которую давно присмотрел. А учитывая придурковатость характера, о которой знали два из трёх самцов в комнате, смело исключая господина Волю, «быстро» и уже тем более «просто» ничего не получится.

Сергей выставил руки перед собой, не желая провоцировать не то буйного, не то действительно придурковатого жирафа. Надежда на последнее всё же оставалась. Несмотря на чёрную шерстку на рожках, вымахал этот красавец знатно и, при желании, мог разнести ему голову одним ударом переднего копыта.

— Антон, — с нервным смешком, который, он надеялся, звучал скорее задорно, чем жалко, начал Матвиенко, приближаясь к бесполезно молотящему по воздуху ногами животному. Однако, услышав своё имя, самец резко замер, как будто в голове у него что-то переключилось, и посмотрел крупными черными глазицами в обрамлении трогательно-длинных ресниц прямо в душу.

Он потянулся и шумно обнюхал Сергея, ткнулся ему в руку, выворачивая шею, а после, явно сильно успокоенный, поднялся, со всем изяществом, какое только можно было ожидать от животного ростом пяти с половиной метров. Поднялся он медленно, не торопясь задрал голову и уже оттуда посмотрел на людей.

— Насколько я знаю, они почти не спят, да? — скептически поинтересовался Воля. Он уже влюбился в Антона и не отдал бы животное в любом случае, но говорить об этом ветеринару пока не торопился.

— Да, пару часов от силы. Поэтому если хотите провести полный осмотр ещё раз, но уже в вашем присутствии, мы можем ввести снотворное.

Величественное животное, о котором шла речь, с любопытством потянуло морду и упёрлось губами в стекло крыши. Антон нюхнул его на пробу, но как-то не проникся и вернул внимание людям. Они были несъедобны, что его несколько огорчало, но зато не такие скучные. С высоты его роста они казались крошечными и забавными.  
Пока двое мужчин решали его дальнейшую судьбу, произошло то, что изменило жизнь молодого и вполне уверенного в себе жирафа раз и навсегда — в помещение ввели жеребца, держа его под узду.

— Павел Алексеевич, куда Арсения? Я его объездил, теперь бы почистить и дать отдохнуть.

Антон пару раз моргнул, _хлоп-хлоп_ , отчаянно не желая, чтобы видение пропадало, и видение, повинуясь его воле, не иначе, осталось стоять на своих точёных ногах, чуть поигрывая тёмной длинной гривой.  
Это позже Антон узнал, что Арсений — буланый** орловский рысак, полутора лет. А пока для долговязой недолошади-перезебры это было восхитительное видение, пленившее его огромное сердце.

Арсений же, окинув взглядом пятнистое недоразумение, тихонько фыркнул и потряс мордой. Потянулся, ущипнул конюшего губами за перчатку, прося кусочек яблока или моркови. У него же есть в карманах! Арсений запах чувствует! 

____________________________________________________________________

Ну или какие там звуки издают жирафы?* —Широко распространено мнение, что жирафы являются безголосыми животными. Однако на самом деле они общаются между собой на частотах ниже 20 Гц, неразличимых человеческим ухом.  
** Буланый — желтовато-песочная или золотистая с чёрными гривой окраска, хвостом и нижними частями ног до скакательных и запястных суставов включительно. Оттенки от почти кремового (светлая) до близкого к тёмно-гнедой, грязного жёлто-серо-бурого «шакальего» тона (тёмная).


	2. Любовь и голод

С момента судьбоносной встречи, перевернувшей его мир с ног на голову, прошло несколько мучительно долгих дней. Антон освоился на новом месте, нашел несколько кормушек, успел прогуляться по внушительной территории и ещё раз встретил Арсения. Того выезжали на корде. Жираф как раз обнаружил закреплённую невысоко кормушку и, чуть наклонившись, лениво тянул мягкие ветки сквозь прутья, зацепив их языком, когда увидел чуть дальше загон, а в нём жеребца. Антон по-быстрому сжевал то, что уже успел запихнуть в рот, проглотил тут же вставшие комом в горле листья и хватанул ещё, уже не глядя на кормушку, а всё своё внимание отдавая красавцу, перешедшему с шага на лёгкую рысь. Сейчас, потряхивая гривой, Арсений выглядел как воплощённая мечта. Легко перебирая стройными ногами, рысак бежал, под одобрительные возгласы тренера. Антон захватил ветки языком и потянул резче, чем собирался. Что-то затрещало и кормушка с грохотом навернулась с высоты, вызвав недоумение у Антона. Она рухнула прямо к его ногам, неприятно ударив по коленям.  
Арсений, перепугавшийся грохота, оступился и, кувыркнувшись через голову, свалился в пыль. Конь брыкнул копытами, чудом не задев подбежавшего к нему конюха и пронзительно заржал. Антон, увидев причинённые неудобства, рванул к нему, чтобы убедиться, что с рысаком всё в порядке, но сам запнулся о кормушку и с ещё большим грохотом, чем раньше повалился на землю, больно ударившись коленями и грудью.  
Когда он открыл глаза, нервно трясущего головой коня уже уводили с площадки, а к самому Антону бежали двое работников зоопарка.  
Едва не плача от досады, жираф попытался подняться, но передними ногами запутался в клетке кормушки и только подёргался беспомощно.

— Тшшш, Антон, тихо, — Девушка присела рядом и осмотрела морду. — С лицом всё в порядке, глаза не повредил, — крикнула она напарнику и, погладив совершенно несчастного Антона по морде, исчезла из поля зрения. Вскоре подтянулись ещё люди. Потом пригнали погрузчик и жирафа удалось поставить на ноги. При осмотре оказалось, что он содрал кожу на колене до костей, а также поранил грудь в нескольких местах. Сам Антон был так расстроен всем произошедшим, что едва мог стоять. Он смотрел как суетятся вокруг люди, как они пытаются что-то сделать, помочь ему. Двуногие, однако, занимали его не более, чем слепни, а потому он решительно направился в сторону конюшни. Но дойти не успел — ему в ляжку что-то воткнули и мир как-то странно поблёк, силы враз оставили и так захотелось спать, что он прямо там и лёг, где был.

*

Антон открыл глаза. Вокруг него было уже знакомое пространство. Сквозь стеклянную крышу смотрели звёзды, а он сам был накрыт чем-то вроде пледа. Жираф поднялся и ткань сползла на пол. Он прошёлся по помещению, осматриваясь. Здесь ничего не было. Ни перегородок, ни каких-либо элементов упряжи, которую он видел на Арсении, ничего. Антон быстро заскучал и отправился прогуляться и поесть. Приключение нисколько не притупило чувство голода, скорее напротив усилило. Его ноги были плотно забинтованы, на груди так же виднелись какие-то марлевые компрессы, которые он тут же обнюхал и даже лизнул, но пластырь держался крепко, оторвать не получилось, так что пришлось проигнорировать факт их наличия.  
По опустевшему парку гулко разносился звук шагов. Жираф осматривался, топая вперёд, когда заметил в загоне коня. Обрадованный неожиданной компанией, прибавил шагу, желая познакомиться, а когда почти подбежал к ограде, чуть через неё не навернулся от неожиданности — конь, которого он поначалу не узнал, был тот самый Арсений! Антон тут же натянул на морду самое приличное выражение, какое только было в арсенале, замедлился и попытался сделать вид, что это не он сейчас галопом нёсся сюда, а какой-то другой жираф. Сам же Антон совершал неспешный променад, глядя на звёзды и думая о прекрасном. Рысак на эту пантомиму не купился. Он опасливо отошёл от огромной недозебры и фыркнул, оповещая о тотальном нежелании продолжения знакомства. Для верности даже повернулся спиной, чтобы в случае чего от души приложить копытами. Чего Арсений не ожидал, так это появления донельзя довольной физиономии прямо рядом со своей мордой. Для него, ранее близко не знакомого с жирафами, такой поворот оказался максимально неожиданным и, выпучив глаза, рысак пронзительно заржал и сиганул с места в сторону, противоположную страшной рогатой роже. Рожа тут же обиженно исчезла из поля зрения и конь, от греха подальше, пустился в галоп, преодолевая расстояние до противоположного края загона за рекордное время. Там он остановился, прядая ушами и бешено озираясь. Рядом никого не было, рогатая рожа не пыталась нарушить личное пространство и шаткое душевное равновесие рысака. Всё ещё прядая ушами, Арсений прошёлся вдоль ограды и опасливо покосился на длинного новенького. Тот стоял неподвижно и пах опасностью. Сам конь не мог сказать чем именно, но определённо этот запах заставлял держаться вдалеке, и кто он такой, чтобы попирать инстинкты?

Животных здесь было немного и все без исключения были травоядными. Кроме коня Арсения была ещё индийская кобылка Ира, верблюд Дима, однажды плюнувший ещё молоденькому Арсению прямо в лицо и не заслуживший с тех пор доверия (впрочем двугорбый не сильно-то и пытался), а так же был вороной арабский жеребец Стас, лучший друг Арсения. После ветеринара Сергея, приезжающего периодически, конечно. Рысак вообще предпочитал общество двуногих и тяготел к ним гораздо сильнее тех, кто составлял ему компанию по передвижению на всех четырёх. Он знал Павла и Ляйсан и всегда вёл себя с ними учтиво.

Антон, грустно поглядев вслед ускакавшему счастью, облизнул гибким языком морду и поплёлся прочь. Гулять в ночи и смотреть на всё с высоты собственного роста было лучше, чем сталкерить недотрогу Арсения.  
Впрочем, терпения и выдержки Антона хватило ровно на три круга по окрестностям. Несмотря на то, что пройтись тут было где, ноги сами принесли его обратно к загону и, переминаясь, он уставился на круп коня. Тот повернул уши назад, став похож на кота (о чем Антон, конечно же, не догадывался, поскольку котов никогда не видел) и махнул хвостом, наивно полагая, что эта мера сможет отпугнуть назойливого ухажера. Не тут-то было. Жираф на этот манёвр не отреагировал просто никак. Он посмотрел какой роскошный вычесанный хвост у коня и влюбился ещё сильнее, хотя был уверен, что и так очарован до предела. Тогда рысак, опасливо позволивший себе покоситься на животное, медленно двинулся вдоль ограды. Боком.  
Это немало смутило впечатлительного жирафа, но его пыл не остудило ни на градус. Так что он просто двинулся следом, топая параллельно коню, с противоположной стороны загона.  
Конь был лишен возможности оборачиваться, поскольку шёл всё так же повернувшись филеем к наглецу, нарушившему его ночной покой, так что дошёл до угла загона и озадаченно замер, глядя в него. Жираф тоже замер, озадаченный внезапной остановкой фаворита. Если бы лошади умели хмуриться, Арсений бы непременно нахмурился. А пока оставалось недовольно заржать, потрясти головой и, удивившись собственной недальновидности, признать поражение. Он с царственным видом повернулся и проследовал прямо к Пятнистому ужасу. Если тот так настаивает, то можно и познакомиться. Тем более, что сейчас это выглядело как допущение со стороны самого рысака, а не как следование в поводу у этой полузебры. Конь подошёл достаточно близко и, вытянув шею, обнюхал ногу жирафа. До груди он не доставал, стоя достаточно далеко, так что ограничился пока поверхностным знакомством. Рожа тут же наклонилась, оказавшись в опасной близости от его морды и, двигая ноздрями, обнюхала его. К огромному удивлению Арса у жирафа оказались прекрасные карие глаза в обрамлении длинных чёрных ресниц. Он сразу обзавидовался со всей силы. Ну что за прекрасные глаза! А сейчас, находясь до странного близко к напугавшей его роже, он разглядел и то, какие милые на самом деле ноздри у жирафа и какая узкая, благородной формы морда. Он потянулся навстречу, обнюхал бархатные губы и тихонько фыркнул, заставив жирафа отпрянуть.

Антон чуть на задницу не сел от удивления. Его сейчас что, чуть не поцеловали?! А он! Вот же олух, нельзя было рожу убирать свою глупую! Ну вот когда ещё прекрасный решится на поцелуй? А как он к нему тянулся! Это воспоминание теперь будет греть его огромное (без каких-либо преувеличений вообще) сердечко. На всякий случай Антон снова наклонился, но Арсений не пытался целовать его, только понюхал любопытно щёку и ржанул, куда дружелюбнее, чем раньше. Антон счёл это за хороший знак и, ещё немного посмотрев на своего обожаемого коня, убрал от него голову на недосягаемую высоту. Он видел, что рысаку любопытно почему он так сделал, но сказать жираф ничего не мог. Постояли. Нагнав интригу, Антон тихонько фыркнул на прощание и пошёл ободрать пару деревьев — есть хотелось просто зверски. А красавец пусть стоит там и думает о нём.


	3. Испытание на прочность.

Несколько дней жираф не подходил к загону, где гулял жеребец. Он занимался стратегическим ~~пиздостраданием~~ нагонянием интриги. В конце концов, как бы Антон ни был увлечён, просто так пасть к ногам _прекрасного_ тоже нельзя. Он себя не на помойке нашёл.

Арсений посматривал своим тёмным глазом (только одним, да, смотреть одновременно обоими он просто не мог) и пару раз даже ржал, подзывая жирафа пообщаться. Издали и невзначай. Но тот был неприступен как чёртова скала. Разумеется, это стоило титанических усилий и после первого проигнорированного ржания Антон шатался по вальеру как потерянный, в полной уверенности, что снобистый конь не позовёт больше.  
В приступе остро начавшейся хандры он сжевал огромное количество корма и одеяло. Последнее было отобрано затейливо матерящимся Сергеем и унесено совершенно из зоны досягаемости. Жираф подозревал, что на помойку, поскольку после столь близкого знакомства с его челюстями, хлопковое нечто не имело ни малейших шансов выжить. Однако, стараниями ветеринара удалось спасти бренные останки. Ну да и чёрт бы с ними. Не одеялом единым жив.

Дни тянулись безрадостно. Антон осознанно избегал загона для лошадей, днём прогуливаясь в другой части комплекса. Он был бесконечно мил с медперсоналом, когда обрабатывали раны, с Павлом, иногда смотрящим строго и заинтересованно и, разумеется, с Ляйсан. Девушка приятно пахла фруктами и молоком, а большой, круглый живот, не оставлял сомнений в том, что скоро семейство двуногих ожидает пополнение. Было жутко любопытно посмотреть какой жеребёнок получится. И сильно ли он ударится при рождении. Наверное, Ляся, как звал её Паша, встанет на четвереньки и будет совсем близко к земле. А человеческий жеребёнок пойдёт сразу?  
Антон задумчиво пялился на угол дома, за которым скрылась девушка и налетел на Диму. Тот, невозмутимо повернувшись, собрал жвачку, с полчаса любовно гоняемую по рту и метко засветил Тохе в глаз. И, будь Антон пониже, неминуемо попал бы. А так зелёный слюнявый мякиш, пролетев просто немыслимое расстояние, шлёпнул в подбородок, обдав всё вокруг мелкими брызгами верблюжьей слюны.  
Жираф постоял немного. Жвачка, успев чуть остыть на ветерке, с влажным чваком отвалилась и шлёпнулась где-то в ногах. Антон медленно опустил морду до верблюжьего уровня, получил неприятное, но полное неприкрытого дружелюбия, облизывание в нос и поспешил ретироваться. Причём буквально как был, так и сдал назад, едва не навернувшись. Но, обошлось.

Антон дождался наступления сумерек и, как почти не нуждающийся во сне и чудесно выспавшийся ещё днём, мужчина, в самом расцвете сил, пошёл совершить вечерний променад, включающий в себя лёгкие и тяжелые закуски — живот аж сводило от голода.  
Увлекшись растущей довольно низко акацией, он не заметил, что стоит опасно близко к тому самому пресловутому загону.  
В ночи раздался мелодичное (такое бывает вообще? Антон уверен — бывает) ржание и, красиво поднимая стройные ноги, к ограде подошёл рысак.  
Жираф от неожиданности оторвал веточку и так глубоко удивился, что пока до головы дошло о чём идёт речь, ноги успели унести его на водопой. Стало обидно, но, попив немного водички, он успокоился. Быть долбоёбом, конечно, горько. Но хоть попил. Вот.

Третьего раза, однако, он решил не ждать. Пора было взять дело в свои копыта и познакомиться поближе. Антон парень зрелый, рослый и, для своих пяти с половиной метров, достаточно привлекательный. Так мама говорила. Настолько впечатляющих поклонников тут попросту нет и конкуренцию может составить разве что Ирина. Индийская лошадка строила очаровательные глазки всем, даже, кажется, Диме. Но тот был дружелюбен, слюняв и полностью равнодушен ко всему.

Пока Оксана осматривала его раны, полученные в результате ~~ебанутого поведения~~ несчастного случая, Антон думал о том, что можно сломать кобыле хребет. Мысль была странная, но удивительно настойчивая. Он слышал, что во время случек такое может случиться, если партнёр слишком тяжёлый. В себе жираф не сомневался. Однако такая расправа выглядела слишком жестокой и едва бы дала очки форы перед странноухой кобылицей. Ветеринар крутилась где-то внизу, почти неразличимая в своей форме песочного цвета. Мягко касалась, делала замеры, но в целом, никак не мешала.  
«Ирка-дырка» — зло подумал Антон и с маху сел на задницу — головки члена коснулись тонкие пальцы. Оксана проворно выскочила из-под животного и, отойдя на безопасное расстояние, оттуда подала голос:

— Антон? Всё в порядке? Ты чего, маленький? — Девушка, держа руки так, чтобы он их видел и мог обнюхать, подошла ближе. — Тшшш, мой хороший. Я просто решила тебя осмотреть, раз уж выдалась возможность. Какой ты большой и красивый.  
Жирафы умеют краснеть?  
Антон умеет.

Знание о том, что он «большой и красивый», не давало покоя. Теперь хотелось это как-то невзначай продемонстрировать и жеребцу, но нельзя же просто подойти к загону, выставить член и предложить его обнюхать. Это как-то совсем грубо. Так что жираф задумался и загрустил. И грустил бы ещё в задумчивости бог знает сколько, если бы не увидел преинтереснейшее зрелище — Арсения чистили.  
Причём конюх отчего-то решил заняться жеребцом не в стойле, что было бы логично, а прямо у небольшого искусственного водоёма. Антон _спрятался_ за деревом и стал наблюдать. К счастью рогатого, конь был повёрнут к нему скорее торцом, чем фасадом.  
Причесанный хвост красиво развевался на ветру, рождая в душе сумятицу. Конюх водил щёткой по выпуклым бокам красавца, по спине, вычёсывая подшёрсток. Рядом уже валялась кучка тёмного конского волоса и она только росла, каждый раз, как работник конюшни вычищал щётку. Наблюдать за процессом было увлекательно, но ещё интереснее было бы принять участие. Пораскинув мозгами, Антон пришёл к неутешительному выводу — никак не получится. Чистить коней он не умел, щёткой с ним никто не поделился и вообще — жизнь сложна и несправедлива.  
Отвернувшись, он, не торопясь, направился к себе в загон, чтобы там предаваться грустным мыслям в одиночестве.  
Но, проходя мимо вольера для лошадей, передумал — Оксана выгуливала Иру.  
Держа кобылу на хорошем от себя удалении, девушка заставляла её бежать то быстрее, то медленнее, внимательно следя за тем, как индийская лошадка перебирает стройными ногами. Рослая и поджарая, Ира была даже красива. По меркам кобыл, конечно. В личном рейтинге Антона же она стояла где-то между Димой и той деревянной колодой, к которой верблюда иногда привязывали.

Жираф фыркнул и ушёл к себе — выжидать.

Не то, чтобы у него было совсем плохо со стратегическим мышлением, но в целом, это оказалось не то, чтобы его сильной стороной. Ночью лошадей отводили в конюшню. Слишком низкую, чтобы туда мог пролезть пятиметровый Ромео. И слишком узкую, на вкус последнего.  
Так что сейчас, стоя у пустого загона для выгула, Антон чувствовал себя чуть-чуть долбоёбом.  
Надо же было так лохануться.  
Днём же было слишком много людей и рысака почти никогда не оставляли одного, сводя к минимуму шансы подружиться. Лезть же в конюшню казалось суицидом.  
Оставался последний вариант — Дима.

Раздобыть китайскую розу, обладая длинной и гибкой шеей, а также липким языком — оказалось делом совсем нетрудным. А вот объяснить двугорбому желудку на четырёх ногах, что розу надо не жрать, а передать — было на порядок сложнее.  
Антон положил нежно-розовый цветок перед тупой верблюжьей мордой и с ужасом обнаружил, что и этот дар был съеден.  
Ну да ладно. Всегда есть план «Б».  
И хорошо бы, если у верблюда от съеденных цветов будет несварение. Должна же быть справедливость на свете!

***

Ждать было скучно. Думать об Арсении веселее, но не слишком. Бурля новыми знаниями, Антон не знал как подступиться к своей темногривой мечте. Он красив, он молод, он силён. И он самец.  
Решив — или сегодня или никогда, жираф собрал всё своё мужество и попёрся дежурить к загону.  
Солнце только поднялось и приятно грело пятнистую шкуру. В пыли остались следы подкованных копыт, сейчас хорошо различимые. Антон присел рядом с загоном, прилёг и, сам не заметил, как заснул, положив голову на ворота.

Первое, что он почувствовал, когда проснулся — его обнюхивают! Несколько возмущённый этим фактом (и почти забывший как это — ещё бы, тут не было ни одного жирафа, кроме него), Антон открыл глаза и скосил их к носу, пытаясь разглядеть нарушителя спокойствия. И обомлел. Чуть прикрыв глаза, прямо перед ним, стоял Арсений и с любопытством нюхал жирафью морду, чуть пофыркивая. Длинные ресницы были отлично различимы с такого расстояния и чуть подрагивали, а бархатный нос жеребца то и дело касался его собственного.  
Обескураженный таким поворотом событий, Тоха чуть приподнялся, давая понять, что уже не спит и вполне готов пообщаться.  
Арс в свою очередь отошёл на пару шагов и ржанул, приветствуя.  
Сердце Антона растаяло. Он поднялся на ноги и, склонив крупную голову, потёрся о морду своего красавца.  
Но рысак, кажется, не оценил рвения. Он отбежал на середину загона, став совершенно недоступен для посягательств, и пронзительно заржал, рискуя собрать весь персонал парка здесь.  
Не имея возможности как-то заткнуть любимого, Антон попятился, потом ещё попятился, пока не оказался скрыт кустами.  
Чёртов конь сам не знал чего хочет, похоже.  
Но Антон не был бы Антоном, если бы сдался.  
Он пошёл к уже знакомым зарослям и, свесив рожу через забор, с упоением оторвал красивущую красную китайскую розу. Такая бы шикарно смотрелась за ухом рысака, но кто её туда прифигачит? Жираф был согласен посмотреть на розу в зубах коня. Тоже ничего.  
Как мог аккуратнее, зажав трофей в губах, Антон направился обратно к загону — преисполненный любви и решимости.  
Дорожка под копытами ощущалась монументально, воздух, нагретый солнцем был напоен ароматом цветов и в целом, представить лучшего дня для признания в любви, было сложно.  
Антон замедлил шаг, чтобы не спугнуть своего красавца, подошёл к загону и, фыркнув, наклонился, так, чтобы Арсений видел его и не испугался.

Заметив яркое пятно на детально изученной морде, конь бочком подошёл ближе и, ржанув, красиво выгнул шею — красуясь, не иначе.  
Ободрённый, Тоха склонился ниже, протянул трофей своему фавориту.  
Арсений медленно потянулся узкой мордой, с такой формы ноздрями, что бывают только у римских статуй, мягко обхватил лепестки бархатными губами и потянув, вытащил цветок из враз онемевших уст своего ухажёра.  
Конь, с присущим ему изяществом, сжевал подарок и, ржанув довольно, лизнул жирафью морду. И тут же унёсся в конюшню, высоко задрав хвост, оставив Антона в недоумении и возбуждении. Жираф глянул себе между ног, потом на вход в конюшню и, вспомнив округлый шикарный круп рысака, застонал. Вот ведь прохвост!

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7335974 здесь вы можете оставить мне отзыв и поставить лайк, буду благодарна.


End file.
